The Singing Wolf: Tear Maaka
by AnaRain
Summary: Tear Maaka. Age: 16. Gender: Female. Race: Lunar. Species: Werewolf. Profession: Singing. Status: Soon to be Terminated. What does this person have to do with the Crescent Moon crew? Apparently alot. A brother, an ex, a boyfriend, a friend, and an enemy.


AnaRain- Hey everyone! This is my first story! Whoot! I probably won't get very much fans or reviews since…I suck! Lol But seriously there are not that many fans for Crescent Moon.

Fluffy Emo- True! (especially about the part that you suck..lol)

AnaRain- Shut up FluffyEmo! Anyway I will only say the Disclamier once so here it is:

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Crescent Moon or any of the characters I own Tear and any of the characters they were not mentioned in the books. The plot is mine also. I will use some songs throughout the story, most will not be mine. The poetry if used, I'm still deciding, will also be mine and mine alone. Now, If you wish to use any of the things that I own please message me via email or review. Thank-you!

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

The Moonshine Nightclub, was as crowded as ever. Akira, Nozomu, and Misoka, stood on the stage dancing and singing to the song Chain Hang Low, the crowd girls swooning to their beautiful voices and admiral dance steps. Mitsuru and Mahiru were busy serving up drinks to the customers as well as watching the food for Akira, to make sure it doesn't burn.

Mitsuru was wiping down a table near the window when a white streak appeared in his perivial vision. Snapping his head towards the window, Mitsuru's eyes went wide as he saw two people running down the street two seconds later. 'Crap… What has she gotten her self into now?' Mitsuru thought as he untied his apron and threw it over the bar table. Walking seemingly calm towards the door he signaled to Misoka, to follow after the song. He would need as much help as he could get not that he wanted to admit it but knowing 'her' she probably is wounded and on the run from some stupid yahoos who just hate anything that disrespects them or whatever.

Misoka caught the signal as the last chorus came around. 'Looks like the nightclub will be closed early tonight.' He thought has he sang and moved to the beat.

Do Ya chain hang low?

Do it wobble to the flo?

Do it shine it the light?

Is is platinum is gold?

Could ya throw it over ya shoulder,

If it hot it make ya cold?

Do ya chain hain low?

The crowed went wild with applause. Stepping in front of Nozomu, Misoka smiled to the guests and spoke into the mic. "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but due to some technical difficulties the Moonshine will be closing early tonight. So please ready your things, because in exactly 5 minutes we will need everyone to be heading out the front doors. I'm sorry for the inconvience. Thank you and come again." There were some slight boo's and whines of protest from the crowed, but nonetheless the guest got their things together and began to file out the doors.

"Hey Misoka, What was that for?" Akira asked with his ears out and facing downward, " I wanted to sing and dance more."

"Akira do you notice someone else who is not arguing with me at the moment?" Misoka countered, Now wasn't the time to be playing games. "Nozomu, you and Akira head out of us. I'll let Oboro and Katsura know what's going on, Mahiru you will accompany me there." Nozomu and Mahiru nodded, but Akira was confused and utterly lost. "Come on Akira I'll explain on the way there."

"Hey! How do you know what its about and not me!" he whined following Nozomu, while transforming, out the door.

"Misoka…?" Mahiru asked.

"Wait here please, Princess." He muttered pushing his glasses back into their rightful position. Mahiru nodded and stood waiting for his return.

**MEANWHILE **

She never slows down  
She doesn't know why  
But she knows that when she's all alone  
It feels like it's all coming down

I was thundering across the wet road, drenched to my very skin. My fur clinging to me making me slower. Even still I was a white streak to anyone who saw me, a figment of their imagination, except to those who know my true form like these hypocrites who are chasing. I heard and whistling and jumped out of the way to dodge a lead arrow. Just then there was another piercing scream, a second arrow. I was in mid-air there was no way to dodge.

She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries that first tear  
The tears will not stop raining down

My speed slowed as I let out a whine of pain. My sparkling coat was now drenched crimson, as I lay in my own blood. 'Crap.' I thought as the shadows drew closer. 'Crap Crap Crappers Crappskies! CRAP!' I began to think as I realized who the 'hypocrites' were. 

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

"What do you want Hakuto?" I growled with fury and pain at the leader of the Dawn's Venus group. How hated him he was a disgrace to the human race. (A/N Rhyme not intended) I tried to stand but my strength had been drained by the loss of blood. "Now, Now love don't hurt your self because that's our job my sweet. We're here to well…kill you. Of Course." Hakuto chuckled.

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fear's whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down

He was staring at me with those wild blood lusting eyes, it frightened me. "Mutsura! Aim another arrow at Snowball here, aim at the tear on her forehead." Hakuto commanded as he stared into my wide very scared eyes. How could he know my weakness!?! No one has ever been able to figure out my weakness before. Using what was left of my strength, as soon as the arrow was shot I leaped to my feet and jumped high into the air, but due to my injury I was only able to jump so far over, I landed writhing in pain on my shoulder several yards away. 'Go ahead.." I began to think 'Kill me, Kill the stupid idiot who can't even stand on her paws.'

She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything  
She's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

The arrows were aimed at me again. 'Brother…' was my last thought before I heard a piercing whistle. I waited for the painful inpact but it never came. I knew I wasn't dead because my shoulder still burned with a fire's fury. I pried my eyes open a little bit so they were small slits. I looked up and above me was a tengu. 'It couldn't be could it?' I thought as I looked closer at the tengu. ITS WAS IT'S MY, "BROTHER!.."

AnaRain: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY!

EmoFluffy: pushes AnaRain's idiot self to the side Hey guys its me Gabbster aka: EmoFluffy. Please review or AnaRain will either A) stop writing all together or…continue laughing like a maniac.

???: I don't really think that is much of a cliff hanger though..

AnaRain:…..-.- Well what do you know!?! shoves ???

???: shoves back Apparently more then you!

??? And AnaRain fight

EmoFluffy: sigh Here they go again. Well please review and if we get at least 3 reviews we will update before Sunday Thank you and have a good day/ night!

EmoFluffy, AnaRain and ???: BYE!


End file.
